


The Ring

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [6]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seachaos is unrequited, Unrequited Love, im sorry, seamexican is background, this is mainly focused on unrequited seachaos, this wasnt how it was supposed to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a ring. A simple silver band with a series of small, circular diamonds placed along it. Classic. Timeless. Enough to shake up Anthony’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This took a turn, I'll admit. It was going one way, and then, well, you'll see. I'm sorry.

   It started with a ring. A simple silver band with a series of small, circular diamonds placed along it. Classic. Timeless. Enough to shake up Anthony’s life.

   It was a Friday night, just after 7, and Anthony was finishing up a recording session with the Derp Crew. He shutdown his computer when he was done, before leaving his office. “Adam?” He called out once he was in the hallway. 

   Adam leaned his head out of his room. “You guys done recording?”

   Anthony nodded. “Yeah.” He looked Adam up and down, taking it the short-sleeve, grey button-up and (nice) black jeans he wore. “Are you going somewhere?”

   A strange look crossed over Adam’s face, and if Anthony didn’t know any better, he would say it was  _ guilt _ . He shook himself, plastering a wide smile on his face. “Max and I are getting dinner.” 

   “Oh ok,” Anthony couldn’t help the stab of disappointment in his gut. He and Adam lived together, constantly hung out together, and nearly always recorded together, so there was really  _ no _ reason to be disappointed if Adam wanted to have dinner with someone else. They were best friends, one night apart wouldn’t hurt them.

   There was a knock at the door, followed by the doorbell. “That’ll be Max.” His smile widened as he made his way through the living room. He swung open the door, revealing Max, his smile as bright as ever. “Hey,” he said, his voice more soft than Anthony had ever heard it. Much too soft for Anthony’s liking. 

   “Hey,” Max said warmly. “Ready to go?” Adam nodded, turning to wave goodbye to Anthony. 

   “Have fun,” Anthony said weakly, waving back. The door closed behind the pair and Anthony sighed, casting his gaze around the room. His eyes fell on Adam’s jacket, which was slung over the couch.  _ He must have forgotten it _ , Anthony thought,  _ and he’s wearing short sleeves in December. Dammit Adam. _ He snatched the jacket up, headed to the door, but stopped when his hand fell against something hard inside of the jacket. 

   A frown found its way to his face, and he stuck his hand in the pocket, feeling around for the small box inside. “What the-” He felt his heart stop, breath sticking in his throat as he realized just what he was holding.  _ A ring box. _

   Why did Adam have a ring box? He wasn’t seeing anyone… Unless… Okay, sure, everyone always said he and Adam acted like a married couple. And okay, sure, they certainly lived their lives like they were married. They grocery shopped together, and cleaned  _ their _ apartment together, and watched tv together, and record together, and made dinner together, and okay, yeah, they were practically a married couple. 

   The thought may or may not have made Anthony smile like an idiot. Sure, he had thought about it before. Sure, his heart sped up every time he saw Adam, and yes, okay, sure, he had feelings for Adam. He always had. He and Adam just  _ made sense _ . They had lived together for years now, and they were just like a real couple. Except, without the kissing and cuddling and sex. Anthony couldn’t help but smile brighter as he imagined a future with Adam, one where they kept all of the boring couple stuff they  _ already did _ but added in all of the fun stuff. He lost himself in thoughts of holding Adam, of kissing him, of being able to  _ love him _ . 

  Footsteps and the sound of jangling keys pulled himself from his thoughts, and he quickly stuffed the box back into the jacket.  _ Just in time _ , he thought as the door swung open. Anthony walked over, holding out Adam’s jacket. “Forget something?”

  Adam smiled. “Yes, mother.” He took the jacket, pulling it on gratefully. “Thanks.”

  Anthony couldn’t help the grin on his face. It was all he could do not to kiss Adam right then and there, but reason told him to wait. Adam already had a ring… Maybe he even had a plan for how he wanted to do it. Anthony didn’t want to ruin it by opening his big mouth, no matter how excited he was. They said their goodbyes (again) before Adam left. 

  Adam was gone for a couple hours, and Anthony felt himself going insane during Adam’s absence. He was consumed by excited and antsy thoughts. How was Adam going to pop the question? How long had he felt the same way for Anthony? When would Adam tell Anthony how he felt? He couldn’t wait to tell Adam.

   Adam got back just after 11 that night, a swing in his step, a smile on his face. Anthony greeted him from his position on the couch, before settling back down to continue watching the tv screen in front of him. “How was dinner?” He asked. 

  The couch bounced a bit as Adam settled beside him. “It was…” A dreamy look settled over his face. “Really good.”

   Anthony quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that face for? You get Round Table or something?”

   The dreamy look disappeared, replaced by a much more serious one. “Anthony… There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

   The Italian sat up, his heart pounding. Was it really about to happen? Right now? Right here? “Okay… Is something wrong?”

   “No… Yes… Maybe. No.” He sat up as well, looking down as he played with his hands. Anthony tried to search his eyes, but Adam wouldn’t meet his. “So… Look, there’s really no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I’ve put this off for so long, but I just… I need to do it.”  _ Oh my god,  _ Anthony thought.  _ He’s really about to tell me, isn’t he? _ “I’ve been seeing someone for about a year now.”

  “Adam, I l-” Anthony cut himself off, Adam’s words sinking in. It felt as though all of the air had been sucked from the room. His heart stopped. His mind stopped. Hell, even time stopped. There was nothing but the two of them in the room. There was Adam, a look of absolute guilt on his face, his eyes on Anthony, trying to gauge his reaction. And then there was Anthony, eyes cast firmly towards the ground, chest tightening, tears threatening to burst free, throat closing up.  _ No _ , his mind thought desperately,  _ he can’t be with someone else. He’s supposed to… to…  _ He forced himself to clear his throat, plastering the best smile he could on his face. “Who?” he choked out, hoping he didn’t sound as broken as he thought he did. 

   Judging by the pitying look on Adam’s face, he did. “Max.”

   “Oh…” He blinked. “That makes sense, I guess.” Adam nodded and they both swallowed thickly. “Do you love him?” Anthony hated himself for asking, but he had to know. He knew that Adam must know why he was asking. It was the same reason Adam hadn’t told him until now, the same reason Adam looked at him with that stupid pitying look.

   “Anthony…” Adam looked down, swallowing hard. It was painfully obvious Adam didn’t want to tell him the answer. Anthony kept up his smile, trying to convince Adam that he was happy for him, even if he didn’t believe it himself. Adam sighed. “Yes, I do. I, um. I’m actually planning to ask him to marry me.” The smile that found its way to his face could have lit up the entire room. 

   It felt like a stab through Anthony’s heart that Max had put that smile there. “Congratulations.” He forced himself to say. “I’m… really happy for you.”

   Adam’s smile faded a bit, but stayed there nonetheless. “Thank you, Anthony.” A yawn fought its way past his lips. “It’s pretty late. I think I’m going to turn in.”

   Anthony nodded. “Goodnight.”

   “Goodnight,” Adam said softly. His eyes were sympathetic as he got up and left the room. It was only when he heard Adam’s door click shut that Anthony allowed his tears to flow. His chest shook with the force of his tears. Swiping at his eyes, he went to his bedroom. He couldn’t risk Adam hearing him, or coming back into the living room and seeing him. 

   Once he was in his own bedroom, he fell into his bed, wrapping his blankets around him. Anthony had to pretend he was okay. He didn’t have the right to be mad or upset. He wanted to hate Max, but that wouldn’t be fair. Max hadn’t done anything wrong. Hell, Adam didn’t even do anything wrong. Anthony and Adam were never a thing. It wasn’t Adam’s fault that Anthony went and fell in love. It’s wasn’t even Adam’s fault that his heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces, but he knew that he had to hold it together. Because Anthony loved Adam. And Adam… loved Max. 

    It ended with a ring. A simple silver band with a series of small, circular diamonds placed along it. Classic. Timeless. Enough to break Anthony completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you hate me? My friend (she reads everything before I post) certainly did. Well, even if you do hate me, please feel free to let me know what you thought. I love to hear critiques and things like that. I take requests, so if you have a specific ship you want, send me a message or leave a comment. I'm pretty familiar with most youtuber (gamer and non-gamer) but yeah. Just let me know. :)


End file.
